Lyn's Party
by Onionbreath002
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend of mine. Crazy stuff happens before, during and after planning, preparing and throwing a party for Lyn.


Charlie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOKO! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.

Erk: Jesus..can you be any louder?

Charlie: Sorry. Well anyways. I got the idea for this at my old elementary school carnival. Well, here goes, and I don't own Fire Emblem (Do I really have to say that!)

Erk: Yes, or else the lawyers of the world will get you.

Charlie: Well, at least half of them are American.

Erk: Sadly.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in the middle of spring. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and from the looks of the untarnished countryside, you'd never know there was an evil madman bent on world domination somewhere out there. It was the kind of day where you just want to lie in an open field and soak in the sun.

On this fine day, the members of Eliwood's army wanted to take a break from saving the world to enjoy themselves at a small village surrounded by fields of green grass. The tactician, however, was too much of an analytical person too see the point in resting, but against his better judgment, he succumbed to the vehement pleadings of the army.

After bunking everyone into the quaint village's inn, the tactician, a tall young man named Charlie, told everyone to enjoy themselves, but not to destroy the town. After that, he grabbed one of his bottles of booze and shacked himself up in his room with his books.

The village was one of the most out-of-the-way places in Elibe. It's inhabitants rarely saw visitors, so they were suddenly overwhelmed by the group of soldiers that suddenly showed up, and in the company of three young lords no less.

The day went by without a mishap. At dinner, Charlie emerged from his room, a bit drunk and obnoxious and joined everyone for the meal. When he sat down, he noticed a red haired young man moving coolly towards him. Charlie groaned.

"Yes Eliwood?" He asked. "What did you want?"

"How'd you know that I wanted something?" the red-haired lord asked. "Can you read my mind!"

"...lets go with that." Charlie said. "So what is it?"

"I need your help!" Eliwood said.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's Lyn's birthday, and I want to impress her with a big surprise party." Eliwood said.

Charlie nearly choked on his sausages. "Eliwood." He said sternly. "I'm a battlefield tactician, not a miracle worker."

"Please!" Eliwood begged. "I just need to get things ready for tomorrow!"

"Had it occurred to you to ask me before the last minute possible!" Charlie asked getting a bit peeved.

"Charlie! I tried to organize it myself...but...uhh...well...I got side-tracked!"

The tactician sighed.

"What!" Eliwood protested. "The flowers didn't like me."

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask." Charlie said.

"So...will you help me?" Eliwood begged again.

"Okay fine...but I need the rest of the army for this."

With that, the man reached into his cloak and pulled out a dangerous looking bottle of liquid that bubbled about in the bottle. He handed it to Eliwood with a dangerous look.

"Go put a drop or two of this into Lyn's drink. There's enough alcohol in there to give you instant cirrocis so be careful. I need to make sure she doesn't notice that the entire army's getting up at midnight to plot something." Charlie said.

"Okay!" Eliwood said enthusiastically and ran off to go drug Lyn. Charlie smiled inwardly. He knew since a few years back when he was still a fledgling tactician traveling with the Princess of Caelin that the red haired lord liked the girl. Now, it was time to work his miracles and do some matchmaking.

As Charlie scanned the group, he began to mentally assign different jobs to each member in his head. The results weren't as promising as he had hoped, but it would have to do. Moments later, someone screamed across the camp.

Charlie coolly collected himself and walked over to the commotion. There was a group gathered around a single person who was lying motionlessly on the floor.

"Is she dead!" Someone asked

"She feels dead!" Another person said poking her.

"She's fine." Charlie reassured. "I drugged her."

"What!" The effect was immediate and every eye turned onto him.

"Hey calm down. Everyone meet me in the town square. Eliwood and I will explain everything." Charlie said.

Slightly calmed down, but still suspicious, the group began to dissipate around Lyn and the tactician. Charlie scooped the unconscious form of the lord up and walked her to her room. After making sure she was tucked in and her door was successfully locked and barricaded, the tactician made his way down into the town square.

The rest of the army was already gathered there. They looked anxiously at the tactician as he strolled into the square.

"Okay, what's the deal Charlie?" A pink haired cleric named Serra asked.

"Yeah? Why'd you get us out here? And why'd you drug Lyn!" A teal haired Pegasus Knight asked from the back.

"Calm down Fiora." Charlie said. "Look, tomorrow's Lyn's birthday and Eliwood here decided to ask me at the last moment possible for help."

The tension around the camp immediately dissipated as talks of parties and games perked up.

"Calmness folks!" Charlie said. "We can't have a surprise party without any party supplies. Look around you, all we have are swords and stuff like that. The heck are you gonna do with those? Anyways. I was thinking about throwing her a party tomorrow night, we could have the daytime to prepare."

"But won't she notice that we're preparing for a party?" Someone asked.

"No, because I have a plan." Charlie said. "Okay, I'm gonna split you guys into groups. We'll all have to work together to do this, so if you have a problem with working with other people, you may leave now, but make sure you keep your mouth shut."

Nobody budged. Lyn was definitely one of the better liked lords in the army and everyone wanted her birthday to be as special as possible.

"Okay, we're all good?" Charlie asked rhetorically. "Okay. First of all, I need Serra, Priscilla, Nino."

The three stepped from the mass.

"What do you want us to do?" Nino perked excitedly from the front.

"I need you four to make sure Lyn is no where NEAR the plaza tomorrow." Charlie explained. "Take her out for a picnic, take her shopping, just keep her away from here."

"Okay!" Nino agreed excitedly.

The girls began to gather and plan out the day.

"Next, I need the Hector, Kent, Sain, Bartre and Dorcas." Charlie said and the four men stepped forward.

"Yeah?" Hector asked impatiently.

"You guys are in charge of the manual work." Charlie said. "You know, moving decorations, hanging, hammering, moving stuff. You know what to do."

The five men shrugged.

"Okay." They said. "We're fine with that."

"Okay, next I need, Fiora, Farina and Florina." Charlie called out.

The three Pegasus sisters stepped forward.

"Yeah chief?" Farina asked.

"Go shop. Farina has the money, you guys have the Pegasus. Go to the nearest big city tonight if you have to." Charlie said. "Just get decorations and whatever you feel that you need. I'll also make a shopping list for you. I'll get that to you later. Okay?"

"O-okay." Florina squeaked, glad to be of help.

"Okay, umm... Lowen and Rebecca." Charlie called.

The two stepped forward.

"If you haven;t guessed already, you two are cooking. Chose whoever you need to help you and you got the entire day to cook a feast complete with a huge cake." Charlie said.

Rebecca and Lowen nodded and began picking assistants. Rebecca quickly grabbed a blushing Wil and Eliwood offered to help Lowen, since he knew what was coming up next.

"Okay, Matthew, Legault, Jaffar." Charlie said. "Front and center, and you pull any of that scary assassinstunt on me I'll have you hammered into the ground."

The three men walked to the front.

"Needed something?" Matthew asked cheerfully.

"Okay, if you haven't noticed, we're all poor, except for Farina." Charlie said. "So, I need you three to get a few gifts so we can all give it to Lyn as a group. Get what I mean?"

The three nodded their heads.

"Just remember...no stealing." Charlie warned.

"Oh!" Legault said faking a wound. "We would never."

"Yeah...whatever...my wallet better be on my desk when I get back." Charlie said.

Matthew laughed nervously and the three men went back into the shadows.

"Lucius and Raven." Charlie called.

The Bishop and his Mercenary friend came forward.

"Lucius, you're in charge of decorations." Charlie said much to the Bishop's delight. "And you Raven, are in charge of keeping Lucius from turning the entire town into a huge pink Christmas tree."

Raven smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Oh and Karla." Charlie said. "You can help."

The young Swordmaster nodded her head and joined up with the duo.

Charlie looked out at the remaining people.

"Pent and Louise, would you help me keep an eye out over the preparations tomorrow?" Charlie politely asked to two royals.

"Of course." Louise said. "May I help with decorations as well?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure."

Then the tactician scanned the field for more people he needed.

"Erk and Canas." Charlie said. "Can you two do fireworks?"

The Sage and the Druid nodded their heads. "Of course we can." They said.

"Cool." The tactician said. He looked back out. "The rest of you are gonna be entertainment." Charlie announced.

"What! How do we do that?" one of the remaining members asked.

"Use your imaginations." Charlie said. "Do a skit, a play, form a band. I don't care what you do, just do it okay?"

The remaining people scowled but nodded their heads.

"Okay." Charlie said. "We all have our jobs. But remember, don't start until Serra, Priscilla and Nino get Lyn out of here. Okay?"

"Okay!" came the unanimous cry.

"Good, now get some sleep folks." Charlie said.

The gathering began to die out as people slowly filed into their rooms. Charlie and Eliwood was the last to go.

"So, do you think it'll work?" Eliwood asked.

"I don't know..." Charlie said. "But now, we can't worry about that. You just keep Lowen company tomorrow and don't get nervous when you try to kiss Lyn.

"Yeah...hey...WAIT A MINUTE!" Eliwood yelled. The tactician laughed and bolted for the inn with a red faced lord after him.

The next morning came and Lyn woke up with the mother of all headaches. She got up and decided to wash her face to clear her head.

The cool water felt good against her skin and soon she snapped out of whatever was killing her. Walking out of the restroom, she saw Priscilla, Serra and Nino gathered around her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lyn asked.

"We found a fun shopping mall at the otherside of town." Serra said. "Wanna come with us?"

"Well...I don't know." Lyn said. "I fell kinda sick today."

"You've been cooped up too long!" Priscilla said. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Okay." Lyn said. "Let me grab some money. I'll meet you guys out front."

Lyn went up and grabbed her pouch of gold. It seemed strangely heavier this morning, but she thought it was just her head again. Fastening it firmly to her belt, Lyn walked down the stairs and met her friends outside. Together, the four girls began to walk away from the town plaza towards the shopping district at the other end of the village.

Rath stood calmly against a pole near the road watching the girls leave. As soon as Lyn was out of sight, he pulled out his bow and shot a flaming arrow into the air. As soon as the arrow hit the ground again, the plaza burst with life as people moved to and fro, preparing for the biggest party Elibe has ever seen.

Charlie and Pent moved about the plaza helping wherever they can and supervising the process. It was a big project, and both men could smell problems lurking about.

Sure enough, problems began to arise. First off, the Pegasus Sisters met some air traffic and got delayed. They arrived an hour later from the market then they expected, muttering something about stupid wyverns much to Heath and Vaida's annoyance. After dumping the stuff, the three went to their rooms to rest, having spent the night traveling and shopping.

The first setback was minor, and soon the preparations began.

As everyone took to their jobs, with the help of some locals who agreed to pitch in, the plaza was slowly beginning to look like a party ground.

Unfortunately, problems began to arise.

Charlie first noticed when the plaza began to subtly become all pink. He wondered what the decorations team was doing. He had specifically requested blue and green, since those were Lyn's favorite colors from being from the plains.

He searched out Lucius and his crew.

Arriving at where the Bishop was working, he noticed that Louise, Karla and Lucius were standing around a bound and gagged Raven who was being face painted. Charlie also noticed that the surrounding was almost completely painted pink or wrapped in pink streamers.

"Okay...what's going on here!" Charlie demanded.

"What?" Lucius asked innocently.

"We weren't doing anything." Louise said sweetly.

"We're just decorating like you asked us to." Karla said pouting.

"Dear St. Elimine!" Charlie said. "Who are you trying to fool? I asked for blues and greens!"

"So?" Lucius said.

"This is not blue nor is it green!" Charlie yelled pointing at the pink paint and streamers.

"But it's prettier!" Louise said.

Charlie stared at the older woman.

"What? It is!" Louise argued.

"Sigh...how about some variety then?" Charlie said. "A compromise? Some pink, but you gotta do other colors too."

"But why!" Karla whined. "We like pink!"

"Okay, let me put it simply. Change the colors, or I'm bunking you three with Sain tonight." Charlie scowled.

Lucius and the two girls immediately stiffened their backs. "Yessir!" They shouted before dragging out other hues of paints and streamers. Smiling inwardly, Charlie nodded and turned to inspect others. As he walked away, he couldn't help but think he forgot something, or someone.

Back at the decorations team, Karla took out different colors of paints and ribbons. She turned towards Raven. "Okay honey." She said in a dangerously sweet voice. "Be a good mannequin for me and don't move."

She then began to mix and match colors on the horrified red haired man.

At that time, Pent approached the fireworks team upon hearing horrible shrieks of pain and rather loud explosions coming from the shed the team was working in. Walking inside cautiously with a fire tome in one hand and a torch stave in the other, Pent searched for the team.

Then he saw two figures, Erk and Canas, bent over a table, or whatever's left of the table. Both men had singed hair, clothes, and eyebrows.

"Dear god!" Pent cried as he saw their soot covered faces. "What happened?"

Erk and Canas launched into an explanation of chemistry and chemical reactions. Pent had no idea what the terms "Calcium" or "Magnesium" meant, but he supposed they were the contents of the fireworks.

"In English, if you will?" Pent asked.

"Simply put." Erk said. "We have too many ideas and not enough casings."

"Keep it simple okay?" Pent said. "And why are you guys trying to burn those pieces of metal?"

"Well, when certain metals burn, they make colors." Erk said. "It's cool!"

"Sigh, just don't hurt yourselves okay?" Pent said. "And for the record, don't use Elfire."

The Mage General tossed his simple fire tome to Erk and walked outside, leaving the two to shriek to their own explosions.

Right when Pent walked out, he noticed that certain parts of the plaza seemed like someone romped through it with a hungry Wyvern. Pent quickly searched out the manual labor force.

When he found Hector, he noticed that Charlie was already there arguing with him. Pent decided to join in.

"Ahh Pent!" Hector said. "Will you talk some sense into Charlie here?"

"What's wrong?" Pent asked.

"Hector thinks it's perfectly fine to use his brute force to force things into positions. Plus Bartre and Dorcas are trying to kill each other right now." Charlie explined.

"Hey, a little blood never hurt nobody." Hector said.

"No..." Charlie said. "But I don't want blood all over the decorations!"

"He's right Hector." Pent said. "Blood can be...a really party crasher, especially at a birthday party."

"Oh fine. What do you want me to do about it?" Hector asked.

"Separate them!" Charlie practically screamed. "Before they chop each other's heads off!"

"All right! Geez. But what about my game?" Hector asked.

"What game" Pent asked.

Charlie sighed. "I said NO."

"What game?" Pent asked again forcefully.

"Pin the tail on the horse." Hector said.

"What's wrong with that?" Pent asked.

Before Charlie could respond, a loud irritated whiny ran out followed by a sickening crack and a loud shriek. Moments later, Sain flew over Pent's head and smashed into one of the supports that Hector had just put up moments earlier, causing the blue haired man to curse.

"Yeah..." Charlie reinforced. "They wanted to do it on a REAL horse."

"Oh..." Pent said. He turned towards Hector. "No...now go stop the fight and get the thing fixed."

"Fine..." Hector grumbled. "But for the record, I am the brother of the Marquess of Ostia."

"Duly noted." Charlie said. "NOW GO!"

Hector growled and went off to stop the fight

Pent looked at Charlie. The man seemed tired.

"You okay?" Pent asked.

"Just tired." Charlie said. "This is gonna be one long day."

Just then, they heard screaming from the kitchen."

"And it just got longer." Pent said as the two ran as fast as they could towards where the food was being prepared.

The first thing Charlie noticed was Rebecca clinging on to a blushing Wilscreaming to high heaven.

"What's wrong!" Charlie asked over Rebecca's shrieks.

Eliwood tapped Charlie's shoulder and directed him towards something glowing on the counter. Charlie's eyes widened.

"HOLY ST. ELIMINE!" He cursed. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!"

Pent followed Charlie's gaze and he too recoiled in disgust.

"What?" Lowen asked, seemingly the only person calm about it. "It's sea urchin."

"Sea urchin doesn't GLOW green like that Lowen!" Charlie said. "What'd you put in it!"

"Nothing." Lowen said. "I just marinated it in Ilian Hot Sauce and Rum for about twelve hours right now. It should taste great!"

"LOWEN!" Pent bellowed. "ILIAN HOT SAUCE IS POISONOUS IN HIGH DOSES!"

"It is?" Lowen asked.

"YES IT IS!" Charlie said. "THAT THING COULD KILL A FULL GROWN WHALE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh...so...we don't serve it?" Lowen asked.

"NO!" Charlie screamed. "TAKE IT OUT BACK AND HAVE PENT BURN IT OR SOMETHING!"

"Aww...fine." Lowen said, scooping up his killer sea urchin and heading out the back with Pent.

After the two came back in, Lowen was nursing a rather badly burned hand and Pent tossed away a burnt out Elfire tome.

"That...was...some...sea...urchin." Pent gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Thirty hits with an Elfireand it was still kicking."

"Wow..." Charlie said. "Okay Lowen, you go rest. Rebecca, can you handle the rest?"

"Yes sir." The young sniper perked up.

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Charlie said before leaving with Pent to check on the other groups. Looking up at the sun, Charlie judged that it was past one and began to move faster. He had instructed Serra to bring Lyn back at six. Catching the urgency in Charlie's step, Pent hurried his pace as he went about helping wherever he could.

Meanwhile, Lyn was getting really tired running from one shop to another, trying to keep up with the hyper magicians. Pricilla, Nino and Serra seemingly didn't have any trouble bounding around, even after spending an entire morning moving around.

"Come on guys." Lyn said. "I'm getting tired. Can we go back now?"

"No!" Serra said a little too quickly. "I mean, we haven't even been to the sauna yet!"

"But I don't wanna!" Lyn whinned. "I'm tired!"

"It'll be good for ya!" Priscilla said.

"Yeah!" Nino piped. "And you get to lie down while people massage your back and stuff!"

"Well...my back is a bit sore." Lyn said. "Okay, lets go."

The girls cheered and led Lyn off, knowing that they still had to keep her occupied through the afternoon.

Back at camp, Charlie saw that they were getting bogged down. The decorations team had another argument with him.

"Look Karla." Charlie said. "Untie Raven." The tactician had finally noticed the unfortunate Merc.

"No! He's my precccccccciiiiiiiiiioooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss." Karla hissed.

"...you're joking right!" Charlie said. "Look, he's had enough torture. You don't need him tied up anymore. Just let him go."

"NO!" Karla said and glomped Raven.

"ARGH! I'll let you do whatever you want to him tomorrow, or tonight even! Just untie him for now!"Charlie said losing his cool

Karla pouted but reluctantly agreed. She slowly undid Raven's bonds and let the poor man go. Raven, for better or worse, looked like a giant candy stick. He quickly screamed bloody murder once his gag went out and ran for the nearest bathroom.

Charlie sighed. It was gonna be a long night once Raven finds out that Charlie just agreed to let Karla have him as a slave. Lucius and Louise giggled and returned to putting decorations up.

Meanwhile, Pent was confronting Erk and Canas again. The two had successfully blown the shed into bits with their experiments.

"DEAR ELIMINE!" Pent cursed. "Look, you two, just do the simple stuff okay?"

"But...but..." Erk begin, his lower lip trembling.

"No buts! You almost killed yourselves!" Pent said. "Now go get cleaned up and see a nurse pronto!"

Growling, Erk and Canas slumped towards the showeres and then to the nearest infirmary. Pent took the liberty of buying a simple fireworks set from a nearby shop. Setting it up, he instructed one of the villagers to guard it. Then he went off to find more problems to fix.

Charlie's next biggest problem was again with the manual labor. For better or worse, the five men were getting tired. Decorations, tables, and chairs were being sloppily slapped together. Unfortunately, the more the team tried to fix it, the worse it got. Finally, Charliehad no choice but to let Hector's group take a break. He then straightened some of the work out and patched it up as best as he could.

Fortunately for him, the decorations team was mostly done, so he sent Hector's team to go freshen up. Moments later, the decorations were done and Lucius' team went to prepare for the party. Moments later, Rebecca, Eliwood and Wil managed tofinish up ona fine feast and they too were sent to freshen up.

Matthew, Jaffar and Legault arrived soon after with some wrapped presents as well as a small box that Charlie asked the three to get. Thanking them, the tactician had the three go get ready.

Now all Charlie and Pent had to worry about were the entertainment people. The group had disappeared this morning and had yet to show up. It was nearing six and Charlie knew that if they didn't come soon, there wasn't going to be any entertainment in the party.

Moments before Charlie decided to give up on them, the entire entertainment group emerged from a nearby warehouse carrying various instruments. Charlie stared at them as the walked out following Marcus.

"Marcus!" Charlie yelled. "What is this!"

"It's the official band for Lyn's party!" Marcus announced happily.

Charlie looked at the band. It was one of the most unbalanced bands he had ever seen.

"Marcus." Charlie said. "You have three flutes, four clarinets, fifteen saxophones, one trumpet, a trombone player doubling on tuba, three drummers and seventeen violin players. The heck kind of band is that!"

"A good band!" Marcus said.

Charlie slapped his forehead. He noticed that everyone in the band who was in the army as well, that is, Geitz, Vaida, Merlinus, Nils, Heath, Hawkeye, Dart, Oswin, Karel, Isadora, Rath, Guy and Renault all played saxophone. But then, he wasn't surprised. It was the easiest instrument to learn, and the tactician was sure that none of them knew how to play one before hand. Which would also explain the fifteen saxophones present.

"Okay...whatever." Charlie said. "What can you play?"

"Well." Marcus said proudly. "An absolute classic."

He had the band play a sample of what was the saddest song Charlie has ever heard in his life.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!" Charlie raged.

"Theme from Schindler's List." Marcus beemed.

"...Wait, you mean that play about the genocidal massacre on the Western Isles that happened around sixty years ago?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah...why?" Marcus asked.

Charlie slapped his forehead again. "Marcus...this is a BIRTHDAY, not a FUNERAL!"

"Uhh...oh..." Marcus said. "Well, we can also play the theme from the Elibe Games?"

"Yeah, that's MUCH better." Charlie said rolling his eyes. "Play a theme from a major sports event for a birthday for a princess. That'll go over well." Charlie was clearly agitated, but he had no choice but to work with his uneven band.

"Okay, whatever. I'll get a few scores from the local high school. You guys'll have to do some sight reading." He then glared at the army members. "And if you can't play it right...DON'T PLAY IT AT ALL. I don't need 12 bad saxes drowning out the rest of the band."

With that, Charlie went about to get scores for the band. After a while, everyone went inside to get ready.

On his way to his room, Charlie found Eliwood and gave him the little box that he had the assassins pick up.

"What's this?" Eliwood asked.

"Something for you to give Lyn." Charlie said. "Don't worry...she'll love it."

The tactician then returned to his room to freshen up.

At the mall, Lyn was now near dead. The other girls had nearly driven her into the ground. All she wanted to do right now was go back and rest.

Serra looked at the setting sun. Judging the time, Serra determined that there was still thirty or so minutes before six. She needed to stop Lyn from going home early.

"But Lyn! We must have ice cream." Serra said.

"You already stuffed three cones down my throat." Lyn moaned. "I need to rest. Lets go..."

"What about...clothes? We must get you a new outfit!" Priscilla said.

"No...I'm tired...let's go." Lyn said.

"Jewelry?" Nino asked.

"No!" Lyn said firmly. "I wanna go home! Please?"

Seeing that they have no choice, the three girls hit Lyn over the head and dragged the unconscious lord into the nearest clothing store they could find.

Lyn woke up a while later. She felt a bit better, but her head was killing her again. Looking up, she saw Serra looking back at her holding a heal stave.

"Wow...you finally woke up." Serra said.

"Ugh...what happened to me?" Lyn groaned as she rubbed her head.

"You uhh...hit your head." Priscilla said. "Now come on, lets go."

Lyn nodded and stepped outside with her friends. When she walked out the door, she noticed that she was cold. Looking down, her eyes nearly popped out when she saw wha she was wearing.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lyn shrieked. Priscilla, Serra and Nino quickly grabbed the screaming lord and half-dragged her away from the shopping place.

"What'd you do to me!" Lyn demanded.

"We just gave you a makeover while you slept." Serra chortled.

"But this!" Lyn said gesturing towards her dress. The three magic girls smiled. They had put Lyn into a strapless pink satin dress, with matching heels and a pink pearl necklace. Her hair was tied up elegantly behind her hair with a jeweled broach. Lyn however, was wondering what most of the men in the camp would think if she showed up dressed like this,so she struggled uselessly against her friends the entire way back.

When the girls arrived, the plaza was in complete and absolute darkness. Serra, Priscilla and Nino carefully led Lyn through it, wondering where everyone is. Just when they thought that the party was cancelled, a sizzling sound caught Lyn's ears.

"What's that?" Lyn asked looking around. Moments afterwards, a huge explosion sounded and the sky lit up. The girls looked up and watched the pretty explosions in awe as more and more fireworks lit the sky. Different colors danced across the night sky in a blaze of glory. Moments later, torch staves were lit and what seemed like the entire village that lived near the plaza jumped out yelling a cheerful "Happy Birthday!" In the back, a band directed by Marcus played out the happy birthday tune quite beautifully.

Lyn stared in awe as she suddenly remembered that today was her birthday. Looking up at the three girls supporting her with tears she smiled.

"You guys did this for me?" She asked.

The girls nodded. "Everyone did."

Lyn was speechless. More and more torch staves were lit and the beautifully decorated plaza with scenes from the plains of Sacae with pink, sunset skies were revealed. Wonderful aromas attacked Lyn's nose as Rebecca brought out the food. Soon everyone was about, wishing Lyn a happy birthday. Matthew brought her a few boxes of wrapped presents and the party began.

Lyn looked up and smiled. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

"Thank you everyone." She said.

"Charlie organized it all." Hector said pointing at the tactician.

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Eliwood was the one who remembered." With that the tactician winked at everyone and pushed a furiously blushing Eliwood forward. Lyn shook off her escorts and moved forward towards the stuttering Lord smiling beautifully.

"Uhh...umm..h-h-happy...b-b-birthday Lyn..." Eliwood managed before giving her a lavender box.

Lyn curiously took the box and opened. Her eyes widened as she saw a beautiful diamond solitare set around various gems on a golden ring sitting on a velvet cushion inside. Looking up at Eliwood, Lyn smiled.

"Thanks...Eliwood." Lyn said, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

With cheers from the sides, Eliwood gingerly took the ring from the box and slid it onto Lyn's finger.

"I...I love you Lyn." He whispered.

Lyn blushed and smiled. "I...love you too." She whispered back and the crowd 'awwed' as the new couple leaned forward.

Just then, a pigeon with a note crashed into Charlie's head, effectively ruining the moment.

"OW!" Charlie cried, making the entire crowd turn tolook at him. Eliwood and Lyn jumped apart, disappointed that they were interrupted.

Charlie took the note from the pigeon's leg and unfurled it. His eyes grew large as he read it.

"HOLY CRAP! TODAY'S MOTHER'S DAY!" The tactician screamed. The effect was immediate. Everyone in the crowd dispersed, jabbering frantically about what to get their mother's for presents.

As the chaos built, Lyn slowly tried to leave Eliwood. He had a mother and Lyn would see him everyday anyways;it wasn't fair for her to hog him on this special day.. Forcing back a tear on the memory of her own mother, Lyn gently slid out of Eliwood's grasp and tried to silently go to her own room, only to be surprised when Eliwood's arm encircled her again.

"Wha?" Lyn said confused.

"Where are you going?" Eliwood asked with a smile.

"Well..." Lyn said. "You haven't seen your mom for a while...and I thought it wasn't fair since I see you everyday an-"

Lyn's rambling was cut short when Eliwood pressed his lips against hers. Lyn's eyes widened for a bit before she closed them and kissed him back.

"Heh...I sent her a nice card and a dozen flowers by Pegasus Post this morning. I don't know why everyone else waited 'till the last minute though" Eliwood said after the two finally broke apart.

"Oh really?" Lyn smiled. "You sly boy you."

The two laughed,

"Happy Birthday Lyn." Eliwood said lovingly, leaning his head forward again.

"Thanks..." Lyn whispered back, closing her eyes. "I'll never forget today ever."

Then the two kissed again, this time more passionately.

Charlie ran past them frantically with a wrapped package for his dear old mother.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" The tactician managed to yell out before disappearing in the sea of panicking people trying to get presents mailed.

On the roof of the inn, a beautiful fair furred cat looked down at the commotion with her large eyes, wondering why humans were always so frantic.

* * *

Charlie: Well, Happy Birthday Kiyoko! Heh, I noticed that your birthday was on Mother's Day. XD;;; I couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you like this and good luck in your fourteenth year! 


End file.
